


Gay Farmers Only

by CastielsGracex



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Boys Kissing, Cockles, Eventual Smut, Farmer Dean, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jenmish, M/M, Pining, Smut, farmer!jensen, farmer!misha, please dont take this fic seriously lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGracex/pseuds/CastielsGracex
Summary: Jensen had been brought up in a conservative farming family and that was all he knew. He could never even dream of ever ending up with someone who hadn't been raised in a farming family either. And that's how Jensen found himself on GayFarmersOnly.comHours of tirelessly browsing his matches yielded no good results until one stranger's profile caught his eye.Misha.His name was Misha.And he was the most beautiful work of art Jensen had ever seen.





	Gay Farmers Only

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even a serious fic. It came about through a hilarious twitter conversation which ended with me joking about farmer!cockles au and I decided to start writing a fic to make some friends laugh even more.

It had been a long time since Jensen had a moment of peace to himself. He had finally finished feeding all the animals and had a moment of peace to himself for the day. Moments like this were a rare luxury in the Ackles household

Jensen quickly looked around the room suspiciously. He didn't want to risk any of his family members accidentally walking in on him as he browsed these parts of the world wide web.  
He had been brought up in a very traditional and conservative farmer family and needless to say his family would be a little surprised if they ever found out he was on GayFarmersOnly.com  
His family was comprised of good people for the most part, but Jensen still couldn't help but worry at how the rest of the family would react if he "came out". He wasn't ready for that yet. Things were changing now, and that swing in the pendulum was coming back around - a few years before, Jensen would have thought he'd never be able to come out to his family. But now, there was a possibility of him actually being able to do it someday, just not today. His secret would stay hidden for a little while longer.  
And that is how Jensen found himself here - sitting at the family computer browsing this wonderful hookup site while repeatedly looking behind him in fear of being caught.

Jensen was 21 for jumpin jesus' sake! He should have his own computer by now, or at least not care so much about what his family thought about him, but alas, he wasn't there yet.  
Jensen eyed the site with wide eyes, his mind full of wonder at the thought that there were other young male farmers who were into guys as well. He took his time browsing through his list of matches until the most brilliantly blue pair of eyes caught his attention.

He lived one town over and had apparently attended the same high school as Jensen, but had graduated 2 years before he had. It's a good thing Jensen had never run into him before though because Jens wasn't sure that he would have ever been able to leave the guy alone if they had met in high school. The guy was strikingly beautiful. In his profile picture, he was smiling and was wearing nice tight fitting jeans with dark blue shirt tucked into his belt (which had a huge belt buckle). His hat sat loosely off to the side and he had a huge grin on his face. Jensen KNEW if this guy gave him an inch, Jensen would want a mile. He didn't even know the guy and he instantly felt connected to him.

Misha  
His name was Misha. 

Jensen nervously opened the message tab and muttered "what the blaze, might as well" as he hit the send button on his introductory message to the blue-eyed farmboy.  
There was no way in hell that Jensen could have known that sending that message would be the moment that marked the beginning of the rest of his life.

That message would end up meaning everything.


End file.
